


meet me in the middle (finding love in all the wrong places)

by tricksterhera



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Colt, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falco is the older brother, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Colt, Multi, Name-Calling, Past Underage Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spitroasting, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Village bicycle Colt Grice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera
Summary: "meet me in the middle": common phrase for compromising or to meet halfway, in which both party tries to accommodate demands and give or take.Colt Grice is the golden boy of Eldia county. Too bad he can't keep it in his pants enough to not get fucked by the whole entire population of married men in the town.Seems he have three particular favorites though.That may raise some problems...Falco really wishes his younger brother would settle down and try a normal relationship for once. Too bad he doesn't listen... Somehow he feels this is karma.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Colt Grice & Falco Grice, Colt Grice/Bertolt Hoover, Colt Grice/Eren Yeager, Colt Grice/Porco Galliard/Reiner Braun, Colt Grice/Zeke, Colt Grice/everyone's husband, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Porco Galliard/Colt Grice, Reiner Braun/Colt Grice, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Falco and Colt is reversed age, Colt is the younger brother here and Falco is married to Gabi.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Colt: 20 years old
> 
> Porco and Reiner: 27
> 
> Bertoldt and Annie: 26
> 
> Eren and Mikasa: 25
> 
> Falco and Gabi: 24-25
> 
> Zeke, Yelena and Pieck: early 30s to late 30s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Teen Idle-Marina and the Diamonds  
> Primadonna Girl- Marina and the Diamonds  
> Say No to This- Hamilton Soundtrack
> 
> "I wanna be a virgin pure  
> A twenty-first century whore  
> I want back my virginity  
> So I can feel infinity"

Colt Grice was the ideal boy around the block. The all american poster kid you'd want to see on every type of war and social capitalist propaganda. Blond, blue-eyed, helps around the neighborhood. A community sweetheart. He's the type of guy your mother would want you to bring home, not really the one they'd bring home themselves mind you, because old married women like those are into bad boys, but Colt Grice? He is the safest white bread option one could get. And what do mothers want more than safety for their dear sweet daughters?

What's not to like about him? He helps around, greets everybody with a smile, babysits the neighborhood kids and clean the lawns for a ridiculously cheap price. He's a dedicated son, albeit mischievous at times and causes his older brother grief more than the man could count, but in the end he's still a good lad. Everybody loves Colt Grice.

Maybe a little too much…

Rough slaps echoed around a nice, two-story house with tall white picket fences surrounding it. It almost looks picturesque if not for the absolutely unhinged lawn deco of lifelike, but deformed animal statues and custom-made angry gnomes doing weird dioramas.

If you go further in you'd pass the big window displaying some of the house's interior and welcome room. And further into it, the living room with a cozy looking couch and mismatched yet tasteful furniture. Finally after that you'd reach the kitchen, with yet another big window overlooking the pool in the backyard.

Yet the thing out of place amongst all these oddity and mismatched designs is the two figures fucking in the kitchen.

Porco Galliard, a professional photographer who's damn good at his job and is the lawfully wedded husband to Reiner Braun, English professor at the community college, is currently fucking the life out of the neighborhood golden boy, Colt Grice, on his marble kitchen counters.

It seems the residence golden boy is actually the biggest homewrecker in Eldia county who's addicted to sleeping with married men and married men only.

"Ah fuck, Mr Galliard!" Colt moans out whorishly, the way he knows the older man likes. Mr Galliard is the neighborhood respectable gay who's married to the previous neighborhood's golden boy Reiner Braun who lost the title when he grew old and married. To be honest, Mr Galliard's weird kink of turning goody two shoes into crying sluts may have been the golden goose that landed Colt the fucking of his life.

"My my what a dirty mouth you have there Colt." He growls, grip on Colt's hip practically bruising, the pain deliciously adding to the debauchery Colt is feeling at the moment.

"Ah- you- hnn.. like it that way," he struggles to retort in between choked off moans, "Mr Galliard." He adds the title with a purr, more to his pleasure, the reminder of his partner's marital status giving him an electrifying thrill down his spine. He glanced at the clock, still awfully early for Mr Braun to come home, but the thought of the fatherly and well respected man walking in on them gives him an uncontrollable amount of unchecked desire.

"Tsk brat, you better not be thinking about stupid shit." Mr Galliard reprimands him, accompanied by a particularly harsh thrust that steals his breath away. He couldn't even say anything back as the pace grows into an unbearably rough one, practically spanking him with every slap of Mr Galliard's hips to his ass. All he could do at that point was wail and thrust back as best he could, enjoying the total lack of control he's been given by the older man while fantasizing about getting caught.

Mr Galliard never had a good aim from the beginning of their affair to even now, he misses Colt's prostate more than he hits it really, but the way he bites and licks Colt's body as if he'd eat him has always been a huge turn on for the blond. And whether or not he hits his prostate doesn't even matter when the man is whispering such dirty things in his ears and using his dick to fuck Colt like the fucking cock sleeve he is.

They've been at it for almost an hour now and his stamina never fails to amaze Colt, despite being in his late twenties Mr Galliard has never been his disappointing affairs. Well, he shouldn't say he's old, Colt has fucked older men after all, Like Dr Yeager, both doctors, in fact, he's slept with all the Yeager men. Who was he kidding, he slept with everyone with a dick who's married.

His distracted demeanor seems to annoy Mr Galliard and he bites down harshly in his shoulders, earning him a cry from Colt. His balls feel about ready to shoot at any time and he hopes Mr Galliard's is too, cleaning Mr Hoover's lawn with an ass full of cum might just finally be the thing that gets the giant to sleep with him. Again.

"Fuck Mr Galliard, please come inside me, please, I'm your little dirty rag~" he mewls as his prostate is grazed a couple of times, "Ah I can't-" he doesn't even finish his sentence as he feels his orgasm slamming into him full force, making his dick shooting out a pathetic stream of cum.

He slumps on the counters like a ragdoll, letting his body be used by the man. A few more frantic thrusts and Mr Galliard is shooting deep inside him in thick globs, warming up his still spasming insides.

"Shit." Porco pants as he pulls out of Colt, his dick softening from the massive load he just dumped in the boy. As per Colt's usual condition, they don't use a condom in any of their 'sessions'. The little slut loves the feeling of cum sloshing around inside him so much that he'd do anything for Porco to raw him. Weirdo.

Speaking of the boy, he hasn't moved from the counters yet. Porco wipes off any of the mess and evidence, reluctantly pulling up Colt's swim shorts over his dripping asshole with a disgusted frown.

"Sure you don't want a shower?" He asks, fixing himself up as well, gotta look presentable in case someone walks in on them.

Colt shakes his head no, finally pushing himself off the counters to stand on shaky legs, "Thanks for the food." He says tiredly, his usual catchphrase at the end of their tyrsts, going in for a small kiss as he always does too,

"Still sounds weird." Porco comments as the boy shimmies up his jeans and hissing as the waistband rests on the bruises on his hips. Colt dons his white shirt and brown army jacket he got from his uncle before finally the door swings open.

Reiner walks in, bundled up in a thin coat and a scarf, reading glasses slipping down a bit on his sharp nose. In his hand is a bag of groceries and on his shoulders is his work bag.

"Hey Mr Braun, lemme get that for you." Colt greets cheerily as if he just hadn't gotten fucked by the man's husband in his kitchen just a few minutes before. His steps are a bit wobbly, but he's had enough practice with walking right after sex to not let it show.

Reiner thanks him as he lets him take the grocery bag and put them away, as he'd done this for them many times.

"Thanks Colt, did you two have fun today?" He asks them. It was such a general question, but Porco's eyes widen in panic for a second before he schools himself back to a calm state,

"Yeah, cause cleaning the pool is such an exciting pastime for boys his age." He jokes instead and Reiner chuckles at that, going to give him a kiss,

"Well hello to you too dear." He says with a kind of fondness that makes Colt's face heat up and his thighs squirm.

"Yep, I had loads of fun." He decides to break the awkward tension he's feeling as he finishes putting away the groceries, "same time next week right Mr Galliard, Mr Braun?" He confirms with them as he walks out towards the door,

"You know you can call us by our first name right? We're not that old." Reiner shakes his head at him with his gentle smile, Colt looks away at that, feeling his pulse quicken. _Damn these two for looking so good_. He curses mentally.

"Yeah same time as always, and here don't forget your pay brat." Porco shoves a couple of tens in his hand and Colt bolts out the door.

Sometimes he wishes Mr Galliard forgets to pay him because… well, because he feels like a whore with the money in his hands.

He shoves the bills angrily in his jacket as he walks to his next appointment.

OOO

Mr Hoover-Leonhardt or commonly known as Mr Hoover. He owns a more respectable and normal looking house about a little ways away from the Galliard-Braun's residence. The walk to his house always leaves Colt's legs aching from the work out he already received from Mr Galliard and by the time he rings the bell all he wants to do is actually get fucked and take a nap.

Mr Hoover opens the door, his work clothes are still on, although he already lost the suit jacket and his tie is loosened.

"Hey Mr Hoover!" He greets with a big smile, not showing his fatigue.

"You're late." Mr Hoover comments, letting him in, which makes Colt chuckle,

"Mr Galliard's pool was extra dirty today." He purrs seductively, gazing up with half-lidded eyes.

"It is fall, so our backyard is also dirty." He accepts the answer, ignoring Colt's attempts, which makes the blond pout as he's ushered to the leaf-ridden backyard.

Well, he's never one who stiffs his clients, so he goes to work. He sighs as he sheds his jacket and drops it on the back porch before going to rake up the leaves. He tries his best not to bend down too much as it hurts his back, his tailbone creaking with every bend he does. He bites his lips in determination as he quickly rakes the leaves all over, swearing a few times as a sudden wind messes up his work and sets him back.

In the background he could hear Mr Hoover on the phone with a colleague presumably as he's talking about sales and other such things that sound like business stuff. His tone grows more and more frustrated as the time goes on and a plan quickly forms in Colt's head.

He continues his task, timing it just about right so that he finishes around the same time Mr Hoover finished his work call. He sets his rake down near the fence and shed, looking at his handiwork, the leaves are finally in a neat pile and mostly put away in the green bin provided. Mr Hoover is finally giving up on his call it seems as he angrily bids his colleague goodbye and slams his phone down.

Colt pokes his head in to see Mr Hoover slumped over his phone on the coffee table in front of him. He's rubbing his temples with tense shoulders and a downright murderous expression. He swallows hard at the sight, feeling his dick twitch in his pants, Mr Hoover has always been very… rough with him and it excites him to no end getting the man to sleep with him, he’s always been hard to convince. Well actually, Colt has met Mrs Leonhardt-Hoover so he understands the reluctance. He has no doubt that the woman would kill the both of them if she finds out, which makes him, insanely enough, excited.

“Um- I’m done with the yard.” he informs the man, walking in with his jacket in one arm. Mr Hoover looks up at him, expression softening.

“Oh, good good.” he nods,

“Rough day?” Colt asks,

“Rough job. Rough week.” Mr Hoover sighs, leaning back on the living room couch, he swipes his hair off of his forehead.

"I could help you relax." Colt offers with a smirk, gently placing his hand on Mr Hoover's still tense shoulders.

"Mmm… I'd appreciate that." Mr Hoover relaxes a bit as Colt kneads his shoulders. He used to do this for his own dad and uncle in his younger days, and sometimes even Falco nowadays. Old farts. He snorts.

Mr Hoover lets out a small moan when he presses on a hard knot on his shoulder, he works on loosening it, feeling the man relax from his ministrations. He doesn't miss the bulge in Mr Hoover's pants though. It seems the other man isn't as unaffected as he tries to seem after all. His hand slips down Mr Hoover’s chest, keeping his touch light and sensual as he goes to hook it on the loose tie. He leans down towards the older man’s ear,

“Are you sure I can’t help you relax in other more…” he whispers using his winning ‘sex voice’ as some of his lovers called it, “Productive ways?” he chances a small lick at Mr Hoover’s ear. The man shudders at the attention given and finally, finally-

“You fucking whore.” he growls, bodily hauling Colt over the couch’s back and onto the couch with a dull thud.

Snapped.

Colt smirks up at him now, biting his lips playfully, playing the part of a cheeky slut now will only piss him off more, and a pissed off Mr Hoover is a horny Mr Hoover. It seems the hornier he gets, the rougher he’d be with Colt, which suits the blond just fine. He slides his knees up to rub on Mr Hoover’s bulge,

“Hmm, is that your phone or are you just happy to see me?” he purrs,

“Shut up.” Mr Hoover growls, stripping himself of his work clothes. First his tie, then his dress shirt and undershirt.

“Make me.” Colt challenges, his mouth already watering at the sight of Mr Hoover's toned stomach. Seems his wife keeps him in shape despite his fairly sedentary job. _Thank you Mrs Leonhardt-Hoover_. He cheers in his head.

Mr Hoover shoves his fingers in Colt’s mouth, it seems he took the challenge quite seriously, almost fingering his tonsils in the process. The movements in his mouth just makes him hornier and he bucks his own hips up against Mr Hoover’s thighs with a whine. He sucks on the fingers as Mr Hoover works his slacks and belt open. Colt tries to take his jeans off as well, still licking and sucking the fingers in his mouth as if it’s a dick, looking up at Mr Hoover with his bedroom eyes.

That seems to really rile him up, in an instant the fingers are pulled out and he’s flipped onto his stomach, his face pressed down on the couch. He can feel the spit-slicked fingers probing his hole and pushing in with a squelch as Mr Galliard’s cum is being pushed out by the fingers. Mr Hoover makes a disgusted noise at that.

“How many men did you fuck today you whore?” he grumbles, stretching out Colt’s already loose hole.

“Wouldn’t you like to kno- ooh fuck!” he squeals as a dick is shoved in unceremoniously alongside the fingers still in him. He grips a small pillow on the couch as he bites down on it to muffle his noises. Unlike the Galliard-Braun’s household, Mr Hoover’s house is a bit less private, which makes sex like this a challenge, not that Colt minds, the chances of getting caught here is astronomical and it makes him almost come thinking about it.

“Seems you’ve finally shut up,” Mr Hoover scratches Colt’s scalp like a dog, massaging it with his long fingers, the sensations making Colt squirm, trapped by the hips flushed against his, “What? Is my dick that good?” Mr Hoover laughs at his little whines and squirming.

“You- hfft… wish. Mr Yeager’s grandpa fucks better than this.” he moans out as he shifts around to rub the dick inside him against his prostate. Mr Hoover says nothing else, pulling out his fingers to grip Colt’s hips, pressing his fingers cruelly on his bruises making him hiss in pain. He slams himself in and out of Colt, the curve on his dick making it easy for him to hit his prostate.

“Ah shit sir- fuck!” His sentence gets garbled as he’s being fucked within an inch of his life, his whole body is on fire, tired muscles protesting at every rough jostling and snapping of their hips. A particular sharp thrust makes him lose his control and wail loudly as his prostate is hammered,

“Fuck- Shut up!” Mr Hoover clamps his hand over his mouth, and nose. Colt struggles, trying to breathe as the man keeps pounding into him. His hands scramble to latch on Mr Hoover’s iron-gripped hold on his face,

“Hmft- Hfh!” he whines out through his clamped up mouth. The grip on his face just got tighter as he felt Mr Hoover's control slipping alongside his own consciousness. His hand slips towards his neglected dick, the lack of air giving him a head rush and yet this seems like a good idea, he thinks as he jerks himself off desperately.

He feels his orgasm hits like a rush of the ocean waves as it crashes into him. A full static enveloping him as his ears ring and all he could see is white. Something is still pounding into him, using his body, playing with him like he's a lifeless sex doll.

He gasps back to active consciousness for a second when he feels something wet being poured inside him again, the amount almost irritating his bowels. Mr Hoover keeps rocking into him, letting his quivering hole milk his orgasm for what it's worth.

His eyes grow heavy and he doesn't fight the urge to nap after the intense physical activity he just did.

Bertoldt looks down on the passed out boy on his couch with a feeling of muted panic. He’s done it again this time, even worse, he thinks, is that he got too carried away and almost hurt Colt while they were… Fucking.

He’s changed into his more casual clothes and his favorite sweater. He’s tried cleaning Colt up, but as soon as the wet rag touched his thighs the boy had mumbled sleepily at him to leave it. He had dressed the boy back up, and opened the back door to air the place out from the smell of sex. He just hopes the neighbors hadn’t heard them fucking because it’ll be hard to explain why he’s fucking a man who is definitely not his wife.

He looks up at the clock to see it’s almost 6 o’clock. Annie won’t come home for another two hours from the gym where she works, so he feels himself relax as he goes to sit on the couch. Colt is still sprawled out, disheveled from his sleep so he tries fixing his clothes for him, tenderly stroking the marks and bruises marring the boy’s pale skin. Colt makes a small noise as he takes Bertoldt’s hand and pulls it closer to his face, cuddling it. Bertoldt makes a surprised sound, before relaxing back to the couch, Colt looks… cute like this, almost makes him look younger.

The realization hits him again at that. He just fucked a boy who couldn’t even drink legally yet. Him, a 26 six year old man with a wife, a job and a mortgage had fucked a boy who is a barely legal adult that can’t even drink yet.

“Hmmm, you’re thinking too loud.” Colt says gently to him with a small smile, voice still rough from sleep.

“You make me think a lot.” he says back, Colt lets go of his hand, pushing himself up to sit carefully on the couch,

“Good thoughts, I hope.” the blond chuckles,

“Sure.” he snorts out a small laugh,

“Because you also make me think sir.” the boy sidles up to him, finger trailing up Bertoldt’s chest as he leans in for a kiss. Despite all his disposition he finds himself kissing back, and the boy sure knows how to kiss.

The clock chimes a small mechanical noise it always does at 6 o’clock and 12 o’clock. The noise makes Colt pull away with a small gasp,

“Shit! It’s six!” he exclaims, “I’m late.” he shoves himself off of Bertoldt, almost stumbling down to the floor if not for Bertoldt catching him,

“Whoa, clam down! Late for what?” he asks,

“My babysitting gig!” he tries to pull himself away,

“Alright, I can drive you there.” he offers, Colt looks up at him in surprise before giving him a small nod.

OOO

The drive went by in silence and Colt appreciates how comfortable with it Mr Hoover is. He had driven him to Paradis from Liberio, which isn’t a small distance in itself, that’s at least a whole bus rotation away. He shouldn’t have passed out on the couch.

He thanks the man and runs out towards an old, but elegant looking house with a japanese style garden. He rings the bell nervously as he hears the car drive away in the background. A small cry comes from inside and some shushing. The door opens to reveal the youngest of Mr Yeagers. Eren Yeager.

“Hey Mr yeager, sorry I’m late!” he says apologetically, “Um, where’s Mrs Yeager?” he asks as he sees their son in Eren’s arms instead of his mom’s,

“Ah, Mikasa left without me, I told her it was fine, I didn’t want to go either, so, win-win situation.” he explains with a playful smile, ushering Colt in and handing him Fay. The small toddler gurgles happily at Colt, finding him familiar and apparently, smelling good as he shoves his fat, baby face on his jacket,

“Seems you two get along, as always.” Mr Yeager smirks at the sight. They walk further in the house, the older man’s hand going to rest on his waist as he guides him to Fay’s bedroom to tuck the toddler off to sleep.

The boy seems to go to bed with little fuss as he always does when Colt tucks him away to sleep, Mrs Yeager had commented on this on multiple occasions, wishing her son is as tame as he is when he’s with her.

He hasn’t even got up from the boy’s bedside when he feels Mr Yeager’s lips on his neck, kissing a tender mark there as his hands envelopes his waist,

“You kept me waiting Colt.” he purrs, hands slipping up Colt’s shirt to play with his chest,

“N-not here Mr Yeager.” he whispers back, looking at the toddler sleeping on the bed, this even for him, is a bit weird.

“You’re right, it’s hard to get him to sleep.” he sighs, letting Colt go, not before hauling him up in a bridal carry though. Colt lets out a small squeak at the sudden movement, hanging on Mr Yeager’s neck so he doesn’t fall. The man walks them towards an ‘unused’ guest room in the back of the house. It really is an impressive house inherited by the mistress of the house, Mrs Mikasa Yeager, nee Ackerman.

Mr Yeager closes the door to the room behind them and locks it, a baby monitor is set up on the empty dresser in case Fay wakes up. The whole scene feels a bit domestic. A bit too domestic for Colt actually.

He doesn’t need to mull about it for long though, Mr Yeager is already pulling a box out from the wardrobe. He pulls a particular costume out of the box that makes Colt squirm and goes red,

“I want to try this one out tonight Colt, you think you can be a good boy for me?” that sentence makes him melt and agreeable all at once.

“Yes.” he manages to answer, already stripping off his clothes for Mr Yeager,

“Yes what?” Mr Yeager cocks his brow, walking towards him and cupping his jaw,

“Yes master.” Colt rectifies his words with a blush, excitement churning his insides. His master slips a thumb into his mouth which he sucks obediently, letting his tongue be played with.

“Good boy.” his master smiles, pushing him down on the bed and helping him strip off the rest of his clothes, stopping at his dirty swim shorts, a trail of cum on it as it’s being pulled off his body. He whines at master’s whistle, looking away.

“My my, seems you’ve been quite the busy bee today.” he fingers Colt’s still tender hole causing the blond to whimper and squirm, “Does it hurt baby?” his master asks and he nods shyly. Master hums and ushers him to stand so that he could put on the outfit he has picked out, finishing the whole thing off with the headband.

“M-moo…” he says embarrassedly at the end. Mr Ye- master always had such weird demands for him,

“Heh, cute. Bend over for me.” master instructs and he obeys, laying his upper body on the mattress with his ass up towards his master. He can feel the cloth covering his sloppy hole being pulled to the side. He buries his face unto the mattress, jumping up as he feels something wet and hot swipe at it. Master is pushing his hips down firmly on the bed, face buried in Colt’s ass as he licks the cum clean from his hole and thighs,

“No, that’s dirty!” he whines, face flushing so badly he feels he’s about to combust as his master tongue-fucks him. All he could do is fists the sheets and moan at the alien sensations assaulting him.

Eren pulls off with a pop, licking his lips as he looks up at Colt on the bed, “Don’t tell me no one has ever done that for you? With this ass?” he asks the boy with a laugh and laughs even louder when Colt shakes his head.

“Preposterous.” He says as he positions Colt fully on the bed and on his back, looking up at Eren. he wraps his arms around Eren’s neck sweetly, he’s always been a sweet one, ever since Falco introduced him two years ago. Who knew he hides such a slutty side of himself.

Eren hooks Colt's legs over his shoulders, his own cock out and heavy between Colt’s cheeks, he pushes in. Bending down, he takes Colt’s exposed nipples in his mouth, biting it softly and rolling it with his tongue as he fucks into him gently at first. Colt is moaning softly at the ministrations, Eren looks up at the boy’s face, contorted in a gentle type of pleasure and kisses him causing him to whine into his mouth. Sweet indeed. Ever since the beginning of their affair, whenever he kisses him during sex, Colt would melt and go pliant, it seems to be a weakness of his, being kissed.

“Ah, please-” he whines, grinding down on Eren, “Harder, please I can take it.” he cries, tears falling down slow like dew drops. Eren kisses them away, complying to the request, he's never one who's able to deny this sweet boy what he wants.

Colt clings to him desperately as he slams himself in over and over again, swallowing Colt's wails with a kiss, his hand going down to the boy's cock and stroking it in tandem with his thrusts.

They don't last long this time. It's probably from the fact that this isn't the first stop in Colt's day and the way he's massaging Eren with his insides for the older man.

"You came lots." Mr Yeager comments, pulling out of him,

"Mmhm, I'm your little milk cow." Colt giggles lethargically, cutting off to a whine when he feels a plug being shoved into him.

"There, I know you like the feeling of it inside you so much." Mr Yeager tucks them both away, fixing their clothes and outfits,

"Eren?" A feminine voice calls out from the baby monitor startling them both,

"Shit, she's back early!" Mr Yeager curses, shoving Colt's clothes at him and going to the door, "You know where the back door is right?" He asks Colt just before walking out and smiling at the nod the blond gives him.

With that, he's out to greet his wife.

Colt sighs and dresses up quickly, slipping out the backdoor as stealthily as he can to avoid the two in the kitchen.

OOO

He finds himself in a phone booth, dialing his older brother as his own phone has died. The line rings. Once. Twice.

 _Please pick up. Please pick up_. He pleads.

It almost rings to the voicemail when, "Grice household, Falco Grice speaking." A tired voice greets into the receiver.

"Hey…" he says with a small smile,

"No…" Falco sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here's the cow costume art from my twitter
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/trickster_hera/status/1346330988620750850


	2. those unspoken words, oh do they hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco laments why his little brother couldn't just settle down like a normal person and stop trying to get hurt by random men. All he could do in the end is let him crash on his couch and take care of him in the aftermath. 
> 
> Reiner and Colt have a little session themselves while Porco is away and turns out Colt really, really wants that 'A' in English.
> 
> Also we finally see Colt's first 'love'. If you could even call it that.
> 
> Sometimes, people really need to go to therapy, and that someone is Colt Grice.
> 
> "I wanna be a bottle blonde  
> I don't know why but I feel conned  
> I wanna be an idle teen  
> I wish I hadn't been so clean"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colt is just addicted to sleeping to married men, saying weird cheesy porn one-liners and recreating bad porn scenarios. 
> 
> It all stems from a bad break up.
> 
> (also remember kids to always use lube and all the depictions in this fic uses lube or some type of lubricant unless specifically stated that they're not)
> 
> (also remember kids, to always check for STDs and STIs before starting a sexual relationship or sexual intercourse, and always use a condom bc thats the save all end all armor for diseases and accidental pregnancies (especially in cases of F/M sex))

“No, wait- don’t hang up!” he begs into the receiver, 

“Tsk, damn it Colt, why are you calling in the middle of the night?” Falco hisses,

“I’m in Paradis, I need a ride. I missed the last bus.” he says with bated breath. A sigh comes from the other end, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t know who else to call.” he quickly adds,

“Alright alright, are you at the bus station? Stay put, I’m coming to get you.” Falco agrees with a grumble,

“Thanks.” he smiles,

“Yeah yeah, whatever, you owe me you brat.” he sighs as he clicks the phone off.

Colt might be a masochist at times, pushes himself to the limits maybe at competitive track races yes, even seemingly uncaring at times when he’s outright hurt, but waiting for Falco out in the rain? That sucks balls beyond what he could imagine, especially when his whole body spasms in the cold, locking his already sore muscles up every few goddamn seconds. Not to mention the fucking plug still stuck in his ass that he can’t remove because, hello, public indecency? Plus it’s gonna be awkward just carrying around a plastic dick. He grumbles into his jacket, pulling it tighter around himself.

“Damn Falco, it’s cold out here, could ya hurry up you grandpa?” he huffs under his jacket, frame starting to adopt a light shiver all over. Why did he even have to run away from the Yeagers? He could’ve asked them for a ride. Mrs Yeager wouldn’t have minded, right? 

He remembers the pure panic in Mr Yeager’s eyes when he heard his wife. It reminds him of so many high-powered men he’d slept with. They all have so much to lose. Guess Mr Yeager does have something to lose after all, his wife, his son. Not for the first time in his young life, Colt wishes there’s someone who’s afraid of losing him, that somehow, he’s the first choice. 

The rain drips down the slope of his nose, drenching his hair and letting the cold seep into his scalp and all over his body. The roof on the bus stop doesn’t even shelter him well enough due to the rough winds and he groans, rubbing his hands together to chase away the numbness. 

He can’t help but look up at every flash of lights and passing cars, hoping it’d be Falco’s old Hyundai hand-me-down. After the tenth car he gives up and finally sits down gingerly on the wet bench, grimacing. Well, if he gets Falco’s car seat wet, that’s on him. Slumped on the bench like this makes his muscles relax a bit though, and it finally hits him how tired he is. 

He must've dozed off while waiting for Falco somehow, because he's woken up to a gentle hand in his forehead, swiping the rain water away and pushing his hair off his forehead. The headband that he forgot to take off is being pulled off gently too. 

"Falco, you took a long time." He says sleepily as he's being picked up and guided to the car,

"Well, what did you expect, I'm on the other side of the town." His older brother sighs as he situated Colt on the front seat, strapping him in carefully. 

"Ow." He says tiredly when the belt fits too snugly over his tight stomach, 

"What's wrong?" Falco asks him, stroking his head gently,

"Need to go to the bathroom…" he says vaguely, making his brother sigh and close the car door. It opens a few moments later on the driver's side and Falco goes in. He turns the heater on, thankfully, before driving them away from the bus station.

They drive in silence for about a few minutes before it gets unbearable, Colt looks at his brother and swallows hard at the disappointment on his face. 

"Um-" he tries,

"Don't. Just don't, Colt." Falco cuts him off with a sigh. He clamps his mouth shut at that. 

They stay like that, Falco fuming on the wheel and Colt squirming anxiously on the passenger seat. He wishes he had a car, wishes that he doesn't have to bother his brother over this. He doesn't know who else would come out here though, in the middle of the night, to the other side of town just to pick him up. He doesn't have any good, close friends who’d wake up in the middle of the night to pick him up either. He curls up in a semi ball, chewing his lips in anxiety.

"You hungry?" Falco sighs as he picks up on his little brother’s distress. 

"Yeah… Did Gabi cook, if so, we should get McDonald's instead." He says quickly, happy for the olive branch. 

"No, if Gabi cooked I'd be in the ER instead of here." Falco chuckles, "But no, we're not getting McDonald's you brat, s'not healthy." He then adds, speeding off to his house on south Liberio. 

"Hmph, fucking grandpa." He grumbles, 

"Language you little shit, also I cooked, so I'm not gonna waste money on soggy ass burgers." Falco chides, reaching over to flick his ears. 

"Ow! You suck!" Colt slaps his hands away, rubbing his sore ear.

"Oh I suck, I see. Don't see anyone else picking you up in the middle of the night." He snorts,

"Whatever grandpa!" Colt sticks his tongue out to him, burying himself unto the seat and stubbornly closing his eyes.

He must've fallen asleep again in the car, because he feels Falco grabbing him out of the car and carrying him on his back.

"You should eat more Colt, stop being a picky eater." He nags as he opens the door with some difficulty. Colt just hugs his neck tighter.

"Mmmghh…" he mumbles, "No."

"Tsk, this is why you're skinny, you butt." Falco kicks the door close with his foot, almost falling in the process. 

Colt giggles at the insult, "Man you even curse like a grandpa." He pats Falco's chest. 

"Falco?" The lights turn on and a worried looking Gabi is staring at them in her sleep clothes, a stern look is given to Colt who shrinks away from it.

"Hey Gabi…" he greets her with the same fake cheery voice he'd use to plead with Falco. 

"Again? Colt, how many times is this now? You're too irresponsible!" She reprimands as Falco let's him down to stagger unsteadily on his own feet. 

"Gabi not now." Falco says softly to her, going in to lean over and whisper something in his wife's ears that seems to soften her face.

"Fine, but you're not off the hook mister." She gives him her best withering glare and wither he did. 

"Can I use the bathroom?" He asks with a little urgency, his hole is getting sore from the unyielding plastic it’s forced to stretch around. His stomach isn’t doing any better either, the fullness from taking multiple loads is starting to cramp up and he kinda wished that he’d let Mr Hoover clean him. 

"Yeah, I'll heat up some dinner for you." Falco let's him go, 

"And I'll get you some change of clothes." Gabi sighs and walks off to their shared room.

"Uhm, is my duffel still here?" Colt asks, hoping he did leave his bag here so he has somewhere to hide his stolen costume and paraphernalia.

"By the coat closet." Falco calls out from the kitchen, followed by some pots clanging and the fridge opening. 

"Thanks." He says as he snatches the bag and runs to the bathroom.

Falco pulls the plate of leftover pasta out of the microwave, face etched in a frown.

"You're pouting." Gabi says from the doorway, 

"I'm not." He gives her a look, 

"Yes you are, you're worried aren't you?" She sighs, walking over to him and setting the plate down from his shaking hand,

"Of course I'm worried, I thought he stopped this but he hasn’t!" He snaps, feeling his worry boiling into a frustrated anger.

"Falco!" She says, rubbing his shoulders, "Calm down. Colt is an adult now, he knows how to take care of himself." Even to her, those words sound like a lie and Falco knows it too.

"I just-" he starts,

"Uhm… I think I used up your hot water." Colt's voice catches their attention and Gabi quickly pulls away,

"Your hair is still wet!" She fusses as she grabs the towel on his shoulders and uses it to dry his hair. It leaves his hair in a poof and fluffy, but it's dry nonetheless. Falco smiles at the domestic scene, maybe having kids won't be so bad after all…

“Awh, doesn’t he look like you when you were this small?” Gabi coos and pinches Colt’s cheeks, stretching it to a weird smile.

“I’m not that skinny.” Falco grumbles, and it’s true, Colt has always been a picky eater and struggles to put on weight. Seems he’s getting worse ever since he left for college though.

“Sure you were, you were a beanpole!” Gabi laughs, 

"Is that my ESU hoodie?” Falco exclaims as he sees Colt bundled up in his old alma mater hoodie and one of his sweatpants that’s a size too big on him. 

“It’s the only thing small enough for him in your closet.” Gabi quirks her eyebrows at him with her hands on her hips.

“Whatever, come eat your dinner.” Falco motions for Colt to follow him to the dining table as he sets the plate of pasta down.

“Is that Alfredo?” Colt asks with a grimace, 

“Yeah, what about it? I thought you liked Alfredo?” Falco frowns at him, handing Colt a fork and he takes the fork reluctantly. 

“Nothing.” Colt sighs, digging the fork in and taking a bite.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Gabi asks, rummaging in their cabinet for a glass, 

“Can I have milk?” Colt asks after swallowing his first bite, suppressing a gag. He gives up on trying to raw dog the pasta and walks over to their fridge instead and pulls out the ketchup bottle. 

“NO.” Falco laments as he watches in helpless horror. Colt squirts the red condiment on his precious cooking and the older Grice gags, 

“Falco, stop being dramatic.” Gabi chastises, pulling him away from the kitchen, “Anyways, just put the dishes in the sink when you’re done ok honey. I’ll set out some comforter for you in the guest room.” she ruffles his hair and walks out with Falco. 

“Okay.” he says to their retreating backs. Only silence follows and he sighs as he looks down on the half eaten, abomination of a pasta in front of him. It wasn’t that it was bad or anything, but he couldn’t really tell his brother and his wife that the white sauce reminds him of… cum. 

He shoves the rest down with a determination he only shows in races and finals. Falco’s always been touchy with his cooking, so seeing this wasted will probably not land him any favors soon. Colt sighs in relief as he finishes his meal, gulping down the glass of water Gabi has provided for him, silently thanking her for giving him water instead of milk as he asked. Seems she had picked up on his nausea and refrained from getting him milk. After putting the dishes away in the sink he slinks away to the guest room, or as Falco calls it, Colt’s room. Maybe he should give them both another coffee machine or something from Mr Tybur. Next time he sees the mayor in their monthly appointment, he might just ask for it. 

Colt smiles when he sees the bed all made up for him in the guest room, immediately jumping and burrowing under the covers. After the tiring day, all he wants to do is go into a coma for the next three days. He purrs as sleep finally takes him.

OOO

It’s been a week since his last appointment with the Galliard-Brauns, and Mr Galliard has texted him a few times to hook up before his work trip, but he refused, on the account that midterms are coming up. Well, it’s not as if he’s doing it to just Mr Galliard, he’s been rejecting all offers and cancelling all of his appointments to study for his tests. He’s never had any problems with his grades, but there’s no harm in working extra hard and being ready, right?

Wrong.

He blinks at the bright red letter on top of his test papers. An ‘F’? What? He studied and researched everything he could for this essay, how? Just how did he fail? 

“You okay there Colt, you’ve been staring at your papers for quite a while.” Mr Br- Professor Braun’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. He closes his still-open mouth, getting self conscious at the stares his classmates are giving him. 

“Um… yeah. Just peachy Proff.” he chuckles half-heartedly.

“If you have any troubles with your grades, my office hours are between three p.m. and four p.m. everyday except Saturdays.” Professor Braun informs the class, although he’s staring right at Colt. The younger blond looks away at the stare, chewing his lips as thoughts swamp his mind once again. The rest of the lecture goes by in a half-focused daze and soon, class is over, leaving him still fuming in his seat.

“Dude, class is done.” Floch informs him with a quizzical look.

“Oh shit, sorry.” he snaps out of it again and shoves his papers and binder in his messenger bag. He bolts out of the doors towards the teacher’s offices. Scanning the nameplates pasted right on their doors for Professor Braun’s.

“Ral, Zackley, Merriweather… Aha! Braun!” he cheers as he reaches his target. Fixing his appearance in nervousness he sighs as he finally stops trying to chicken out. He knocks on the door and presses his lips together at the answer to come in. 

“Ah, Colt, just the man I’m expecting.” Professor Braun looks up to him with a warm smile.

“Hey Proff, uhm, I’m just, well- I’m here to talk about the essay.” he stammers, 

“Oh yes, well to be honest Colt,” he takes off his reading glasses, “You really dropped the ball on that one.” he sighs in disappointment. Colt almost whines at his tone, gripping the straps of his bag tightly in anxiousness. 

“Is-” he says shakily, “Is there anything I can do to fix it?” he pleads. Professor Braun just stares at him incredulously and Colt cringes, remembering the grade policy in this class. He presses his thighs together and presses his lips together in a nervous tick he couldn’t stop. 

“No, I’m sorry Colt, you know my grading policy.” Professor Braun shakes his head, 

“Please, please, I’ll do anything, I can’t fail this assignment professor Braun, my GPA depends on this!” he breaks down to plead, slamming his hands on the desk, surprising both him and the professor.

“I am sorry, I can’t give you any preferential treatments here Colt.” he raises his hand to calm him down, 

“No, please, I can be really persuasive-” Colt tries before stopping himself at Professor Braun’s disgusted face. He messed up? For once in his life, his wiles isn’t getting him what he wants? But he can’t fail, he can’t! He just can’t! 

“Please, I’m very good, you won’t regret using me-” He begs desperately, trying his best to use his sex appeal as he presses himself against the professor. 

“Did I really just hear you try to solicit me Colt?” Professor Braun’s voice comes out dangerous and cold, so unlike his usual warmth, hands slowly finding its way to Colt’s head,

“I- I-” he stutters in fear, 

“I’ve heard about your… less than savoury reputation, but I’ve tried giving you the benefit of the doubt,” fingers dig in harder into his scalp and grabs his hair, “Seems the rumours are true after all.” the man sighs, letting Colt go with a small shove. He falls on his ass and looks up at the professor who’s sporting an unreadable expression,

“Come here Colt.” he instructs and Colt reluctantly obeys, getting closer to the professor. Professor Braun pulls him closer and between his thighs, “Kneel.” he pushes him down and Colt follows. He places a tentative hand on professor Braun’s thighs and looks up with his best doe-eyed expression. 

“Don’t even pretend with that look.” he snorts, threading his fingers gently through Colt’s hair, massaging his scalp.

Colt purrs at him, laying his head down on the professor’s thigh and nuzzling it. He hears the zipper being opened and his face being maneuvered towards a hard dick-

“Wow, that’s-” he breathes out in surprise at the sheer size of the professor’s dick in his face. 

“Don’t even make a penis joke right now.” Professor Braun warns and he chuckles,

“Alright, professor.” he rolls his ‘r’ and sticks out his tongue to taste the salty skin. He takes the head into his mouth and goes down on it, deep throating the length with ease. 

“Jesus fuck-” Reiner gasps as Colt takes him all into his mouth, only choking a little when he reaches near the base, pushing himself down with little determined huffs from his nose. Drool is leaking out from his wide open jaw. Reiner strokes his hair again, it’s soft to the touch and a bit long now, the strands curling on the ends. 

“That’s it, take me in, good boy.” he praises, Colt moans with the length in his mouth, looking up at him with teary eyes, pulling off with a gasp. 

“Be rough with me, come on, make me earn my grade proff.” he taunts with a hoarse voice already, taking Reiner’s length in his hand and stroking it with a practiced motion. Reiner bucks into Colt’s hand, biting his lips to muffle his own moan as his student once again takes him into that sweet tight heat of his mouth. 

“Good god, Colt, that mouth of yours.” he groans as he pushes Colt down to take him in further, relishing when he chokes on his length, swallowing around him desperately. 

"Hmf-" Colt makes a small noise, tongue working all over the length shoved in his mouth. Come already! He shifts his jaw, feeling it creak from the sheer size of Reiner. He hollows his cheeks out and sucks earnestly, bobbing his head and swallowing all around it to massage the length.

"Fuck-" Reiner moans, cutting off to a small whine as he shoves Colt down on his length as he comes into his mouth. 

"Ghk!" Colt chokes on the sudden flood of fluids before swallowing it down the best he can, fingers grabbing onto Reiner's pants, bunching up the fabric. The fingers on his head start sifting through his strands and scratching his scalp, causing him to purr and shudder, melting onto Reiner's legs as he holds on. 

"Good boy." Reiner praises a little breathlessly. Colt is still accommodating his softening member in his mouth, sporting what can only be described as a thoroughly fucked face, with spit and some snot, the red blotches all over his face. Reiner pulls him off gently, keeping his mouth open with his thumbs to check on the boy's throat. 

"Wike whuh yeu sey?" Comes the garbled words from the boy and Reiner snorts.

"Looks painful." He comments, pulling out his thumb and letting Colt rework his tired jaws. He tucks himself back in and walks off from his desk towards his bag, pulling out a thermos of tea that he usually brings, "Here, it'll soothe your throat." He hands it to the boy who takes it with a confused face, a trail of white dripping from his lips and Reiner bends down to wipe it off.

"You know I'm not an amateur right Mr Braun?" Colt's vulnerable expression once again is replaced with a cocky smirk as he raises the thermos in a mocking toast. It breaks his heart a little to see him trying to be so closed off. 

"It's Professor Braun to you, mister, also – we're not done yet." He answers Colt with a smirk of his own. Colt's eyes lit up like he just got Christmas early and Reiner sighs internally at how insatiable he can be sometimes, "Alright then, seems we have the weekend all to ourselves this time." He helps the boy up, glad that Porco is off on his newest gig for a while and leaves the house empty for their escapades.

"Oh my Professor Braun, you insatiable perv~" Colt giggles, hugging Reiner's arm and giving him a smug look as they leave his office to a thankfully empty corridor. 

“So does that mean I get my A?” Colt pipes up after a beat of silence making Reiner burst out in a laugh,

“Oh my god!” he shakes his head in disbelief. Perhaps he should tell Colt that it was a prank… He looks down at Colt’s eager-puppy expression and decides against it.

OOO

The untapped potential of an empty house and no one to walk in on them might have brought out the worst in Reiner. As soon as they walked in the door and locked it, he had ushered the boy towards his 'special closet'. And yes, it's as bad as it sounds.

"You have a sailor outfit?" Colt exclaims incredulously, holding up the extremely shortened version of what a school girl sailor uniform would have been. 

"Yes, and put that down, it was expensive." Reiner grumbles, snatching the offending garments away. Colt saunters off to look at just about any outfit that catches his attention.

"A Japanese school girl swimsuit? Mr Braun are you a weeb?" He bursts out laughing at the sheer amount of Asian-themed outfits. 

"And? What of it?" Reiner retorts, going behind the boy with a sour expression, "Don't tell me you've never fantasized of being ravaged by your teacher before in a uniform?" His hands slide under Colt's hoodie, reaching his chest and abruptly stops when he feels some soft cloth on it. Colt smirks at him and lifts his hoodie up over his chest, revealing it clad in racy lingerie.

Reiner whistles at the sight, "Who's the pervert now?" He taunts, sliding his finger up slowly to hook it under the bra and feeling the silk,

"I know what you like." Colt says with an uncharacteristically bashful smile, "Sensei." He adds in the end, making Reiner swallow at his arousal.

"Seems we might be needing that uniform after all." 

OOO

If you asked him in high school what he'd be doing in his twenties, Colt couldn't have even got close to even getting it right. His teen self certainly would have known that at the age of twenty he'd be having multiple affairs with the entire population of married men in Eldia County, much less being a moaning mess on his English professor's lap and having fingers shoved up his ass.

"Ah sensei!" He yelps as his prostate gland is being massaged relentlessly.

“Sounds funny, coming from you.” Mr Braun snickers at him and Colt pouts, 

“Shush.” he kisses the older man to curb his own embarrassment. Mr Braun just hums into the kiss, his thick and calloused fingers idly pressing back and forth over Colt’s prostate, expertly stimulating him to a toe-curling degree. 

“Wonder if you can reach an orgasm just from this?” Mr Braun wonders aloud, one hand on Colt’s hips, holding him still as he bucks his hips and tries to hump Mr Braun’s thighs in desperation.

“It’s not enough please-” he begs, too used to being stretched and slammed into or even played with, but this? This is borderline tortuous. He hates waiting, always been an impatient boy, and a lot of times in his life it has worked well for him, not this time apparently. 

Mr Braun just hums again, patting his hips and stretching Colt’s rim as wide as it can go before something harder than flesh and unyielding is being shoved in him, jabbing straight at his prostate and vibrating. 

He jolts in the other’s hold as the vibration is pressed hard against his glands, sending stimulations to his urethra, “Ah! Mr Braun~” he mewls, nuzzling the man’s jaw as he hugs his neck tightly, pushing his hips back on the toy vibrator, “Give me a kiss please?” he licks Mr Braun’s lips in tiny swipes. Mr Braun opens his mouth, kissing him back and using his free hand to cup Colt’s face tenderly, stroking his cheeks as they kiss each other.

Every buzz makes him mewl into Mr Braun’s mouth, grinding his hips back to drive the toy deeper. It’s more than the fingers, but he finds himself wanting more. A small idea hits him then, he reaches down to Mr Braun’s crotch, swiftly unzipping the man’s slacks and fishing out his hard length.

“Hmm, what are you doing now?” Mr Braun asks him softly with an amused smile, the kind tone makes Colt’s cheeks warm and his stomach flutters.

“Wanna play a game with me sensei?” he asks in a saccharine tone he’d use whenever Colt wanted something from people, while stroking Mr Braun’s dick. He situates himself over the erection and tries to slip it into his already filled hole, it slips a few times and misses. It catches his rim finally and slips inside with a little difficulty, despite the toy being thin enough to fit another, Mr Braun’s dick is a bit on the big side, “Oh fuck- sensei, shit- fuck me please?” he pleads, pushing himself down on the length, coupled with the vibrations, it makes his ears ring. 

It seems the noises he made got to Mr Braun after all, as he pushes Colt down on the bed, one hand on his neck. Colt grips the hand on his neck, squirming with excitement.

“What a dirty little whore you are Colt.” Mr Braun smiles, his fingers squeezing ever so slightly,

“Yes, yes! God! Choke me, fuck me, do whatever you want sensei- just fucking move!” he moans excitedly, grinding down on the man’s dick. Mr Braun doesn’t have to be told twice as he grips Colt’s waist and slams himself in, burying himself to the hilt. His thrusts are erratic and sloppy, but the vibrations from the toy on his prostate it just about enough-

Mr Braun’s phone rings.

“Shit!” Mr Braun swears as he recognizes the ringtone, going to pick it up, one hand on Colt’s mouth to silence him. Some muffled greeting comes from the phone.

“Miss me already?” he chuckles, a fond smile spreading on his face. Muffled noises come from the phone and Mr Braun’s face morphs into something Colt’s familiar with, arousal. In fact the noises from the phone also sounds familiar, moans and dirty talk. 

Mr Braun and Mr Galliard, he assumes, is having phone sex… While Mr Braun is fucking him… The irony isn’t lost to him and he rolls his eyes, squeezing around Mr Braun harshly and biting his palm, causing him to moan, not uncharacteristically Colt hopes.

“Fuck- Pock.” Mr Braun moans, resuming his fucking, fingers slipping into Colt’s mouth. Colt almost moans, but he refrains, sucking the fingers instead and closes his eyes, imagining that the praises and love declarations are aimed at him. 

“I love you-” Mr Braun slams into him, grazing his prostate and he chokes, feeling his dick spill a bit. 

“Fuck-” he moans into the phone as he fucks Colt on his marriage bed. He could moan right now, ruin their marriage if he wants to. Would they leave each other for him? He could- He could-

“I love you too Porco, so much.” Mr Braun moans, and Colt’s eyes open to see the most beautiful expression on his face. Love. 

He squeezes his eyes shut again, tears escaping as he’s fucked into the mattress. Even his orgasm feels cheap and impersonal. A sickening pull of forced pleasure and he sobs as Mr Braun ends his call, the pent up noises bursting out like a cracking dam. Curling up as everything is pulled out of him and he’s being cleaned,

“Hey, hey what’s wrong? Does anything hurt?” Mr Braun fusses over him, gathering Colt up in his arms and rubbing his back soothingly as he checks the boy over for any injuries he’d accidentally inflicted, but that just seems to make him cry harder though. 

Colt struggles to find words to explain himself, he feels the urge to do something stupid rise, “N-nothing-” he hiccups, clamping his hands on his mouth to stop his sobs, “I- I need to leave!” he manages and struggles out of Mr Braun’s hold. He shakily dons his hoodie and runs out the room in his half dressed state to find his bag and shoes. 

“Wait!” Mr Braun runs after him, “What’s wrong, really?” he insists, grabbing Colt’s arm to stop him from bolting out of the door,

“Nothing!” he snaps, voice cracking as he feels more tears threatening to fall, “I just- just forgot something!” he wrenches himself away harshly and runs out the door, shoes not even laced properly, 

“Wait, Colt!” he hears Mr Braun calling after him as he runs in the rain, he’d text him later to explain something, but he can’t right now, he needs- needs-

Somehow, despite everything, he’s here...

He doesn’t know why he always ends up here in the end. On the doorstep of his first. The rain dripping down on him and his legs aching from running away, yet again, like the coward he is. 

The door opens and Zeke looks at him, “Colt.” the man breathes out in an unreadable tone, but there is relief tinged in it.

“Zeke.” Colt answers, throwing himself into his arms. Zeke takes him into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly-

The middle is always blurry to him, a tangle of lips and limb. Zeke doesn’t mind when he cries-

Zeke holds him close, he’s always tender with Colt, that’s why he couldn’t bear to let others be gentle with him. This is special, this is theirs, only Zeke is allowed to touch him like this. 

Zeke’s hands find his neck, hugging it, squeezing down. 

“You’re my dear boy Colt.” he whispers, kissing Colt tenderly, rocking into him like sweet rapture. His whole body buzzes with a static numbness as his breath is stolen away. Zeke’s tongue dances lazily with his, everything is so soft and slow with him, yet somehow intense, so immensely that he feels as if he'd die.

“I love you Zeke- I love you- I love you-” tumbles from his lips before it’s swallowed up by a kiss. 

This is what he dreams of, he’s the only one- he’s the first- he’s special.

But sometimes a dream will only be that. A dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> And here's the art for Colt in a PE uniform
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/trickster_hera/status/1347716167209771008


	3. drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning after and some unavoidable talks with Falco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm so sorry for the long pause, i'm having some trouble adjusting with winter and my new semester

When he wakes up, it’s to fingers in his hair, softly stroking it and playing with the flaxen strands. His body hurts and his neck feels tender and sore to the touch. There’s a pinching pain on his lower back and his legs are numb. 

“Wake up Colt, your brother’s on his way here.” Zeke’s voice coaxes him awake, 

“Mmmh?” he mumbles, opening his heavy eyes to see Zeke with a cigarette between his lips, unlit, “Falco… is coming?” he asks, voice rough from sleep and the bruises on his neck.

“Yeah, he called your phone and I answered.” he lights up his cigarette then, inhaling the nicotine and blowing out a gentle puff of smoke. 

“Why?” he asks sadly, does Zeke not want him here? Of course he doesn’t. He never did. 

“He sounded worried Colt, you should go home.” he just says vaguely, disappearing out of his bedroom. Colt sighs, sitting up carefully as his spine protests. His clothes are strewn about on the floor, skirt, hoodie and underwear, but no pants. He curses, how could he have forgotten his pants at the Galliard-Braun’s? He hopes Mr Galliard won’t suspect a thing, or even that Mr Braun throws it away or something. Okay, maybe not throw it away…

He tries walking off the bed on shaky legs, stumbling a few times, but finally he reaches his clothes and pulls them on. He tries to pull the strings on his hoodie as far as it can so it hides his neck a bit. Pulling on the skirt is next and he eyes the ruined stockings, there’s tiny tears here and there, but it doesn’t look that bad. He really hopes Mr Braun doesn’t mind, he did mention it’s expensive…

He jumps at a harsh banging coming from outside and he quickly stands, staggering before he corrects himself and walks out the bedroom at muffled arguments coming from the front door. Falco is standing in the doorway with a murderous expression, his fists clenched and just about ready to throttle Zeke. Colt cringes at the anger radiating from his brother, grabbing his bag lightly to not catch their attention. No luck. Falco’s eyes catches the movement and he pushes past Zeke towards him, hand immediately grabbing the collar of his hoodie and wrenching it open to reveal the angry bruises on his neck and Colt flinches, trying to pry Falco’s hand off unsuccessfully.

“What. The. Fuck. Is. This?” he growls dangerously at Zeke and the other man actually looks scared at the tone for once, swallowing hard as he fumbles for an answer,

“It’s not his fault-” he tries to defend,

“Colt, shut the fuck up.” Falco snaps, voice so cold and uncharacteristically calm that it makes his blood freeze and his mouth clack shut so fast it hurts his teeth. 

“Just take him and go.” Zeke sighs, still eyeing Falco warily.

“Fuck you and don’t ever come near him again or I will fucking end you.” he hiss, pulling Colt with him out the door,

“He came to me, maybe you should be the one keeping a closer eye on him.” Zeke’s tone finally grows harsher from his maintained calm so far, “And he’s an adult, it’s his choice in the end.” he spits, making Colt flinch as Falco shoves him out the door and into the porch. 

“Don’t fucking play with me, you knew what you did!” Falco refrains himself from outright punching the other,

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have introduced him to me back then.” he blows his smoke out mockingly at Falco,

“I’ll fucking kill you you fucking sick bastard-”

“Get out.” Zeke levels at him, annoyed at the threat, and Colt tugs on Falco’s sleeve in terror from the escalation,

“Falco please, can we just leave?” he asks insistently, heart hammering in his chest as he tries to hold back outright crying and adding to the already awful situation. Falco was about to ignore his pleas if he didn’t get a look at his face and seems to snap out of his murderous haze. 

“Alright-” he swipes his face and sighs, “Alright, let’s get you home.” he ushers Colt from Zeke’s home towards his car. His voice sounds tired and tight and Colt feels guilt churning in his gut.

“Why are you here?” he asks, which was met with only silence as Falco goes straight to the driver’s side and gets in. He hurriedly goes into the passenger side, getting in, irrationally afraid that Falco will drive away without him. 

Falco drives like he’s about to run someone over and simultaneously running from the police. Even the seatbelt feels not enough to stop Colt from dying from the numerous traffic laws that his brother just violated. Gripping the seats in terror and pressing his lips, he tries to keep the silence, feeling lucky to get off unscathed from Falco’s explosive wrath. 

He shouldn’t have jinxed that. 

After about the tenth horn honking at them in surprise as Falco runs a red light, he finally drifts into the nearest parking lot violently, making the whole car tilt for a second before stopping in a slot messily. He sighs very loudly, devolving into a groan before his head hits the steering wheel in a slump. 

"Colt." He says very tiredly and in a tone that rubs Colt the wrong way ever since he was a child. Colt doesn't dare say a word, breath held as he waits for Falco to continue.

Falco seems to be in a loss for words though, face hidden between his hands on the wheel. His shoulders are tense and shaking. Colt doesn't know what to do, it feels like anything he does now would just make matters worse than it already is. 

"Why?" Came the question that for his life, he couldn't answer. Colt wracks his brain for any logical explanation, or even a lie for all he cares, but comes up blank.

"I… don't know." He admits dully,

Falco makes a pitiful sound at that, "I tried, I really did Colt, I tried understanding. I tried helping, I covered for you with mom and dad so many times, I tried everything-" he cuts himself off with a choked breath.

When he finally looks up, his eyes are red, they shine with some unshed tears as they look into Colt's,

"You need help Colt, you really do. You need to see a therapist-" Colt tries to protest, argue that he isn't insane, anything- 

"No, we've tried your way, it's not working, please just see one." 

"I-" he isn't crazy, he's not. He's normal, "I'm not crazy." His eyes feel heavy and blurry, tears spilling over, Falco's too. 

"No, you're not, you just need help." Falco's crying and he doesn't cry, Colt's never seen him cry like this before. Is it his fault? He always messes up in the end doesn't he?

"I'm not crazy…" he says quietly, the words feeling empty. But he isn't crazy, he can take care of himself and nobody's getting hurt. So he isn't crazy. Falco closes his eyes at his words, expression pained before looking ahead again. 

"I'm not like uncle Bucky." He adds adamantly, because their uncle is the only person he ever witnessed in his life that was crazy. Went back from his deployment with half a soul, that's what their father had said. He acted fine, he was great with them as kids, but there was something wrong with him. 

"No, I'd say, none of us comes close to Buck." Falco says in a nostalgic tone as he restarts the car and drives away more carefully now. 

Buck Grice, younger brother to Griffin Grice, their father and their uncle. He was a free spirit as all their relatives would tell them. He fired in them, often babysitting them when Colt was a small child back then and had thought them all he thought was the trick of the trades of hunting or fishing. 

"It was sad what happened really." Falco says, "But you know it wasn't your fault right? It was nobody's fault, sometimes, things just happen that are beyond our control." He adds. Colt just nods, there's the familiar numbness spreading all over him.

He doesn't want to think of his uncle. He doesn't want to think of anyone, or anything. Not the start of his sex spree, not his father and mother or even the car moving at a maddening speed right now.

He closes his eyes. 

OOO

"Awh, tyke you're getting big now aren't you?" His uncle struggles around teasingly as he carries Colt in his arms. The little boy giggles at the jest.

“Yeah! Big just like you!” Colt agrees, Falco trails behind them with a disagreeing face,

“You don’t eat your veggies Colt, you’re not gonna grow big!” He counters, matter of factly, like the older sibling he is. Colt sticks his tongue out at the remark.

“Only old people eat them, they’re yucky!” he argues with Falco,

“They’re yucky because they’re healthy!” 

“Euh, you’re like a grandpa!” they bicker with each other heatedly,

“Boys, boys, calm down now.” Uncle Buck chuckles at their mundane topic to fight on, his smiles never quite reached his eyes. 

They were going fishing that day weren’t they? Colt had been too young at the time to hunt, or even be near a rifle or any type of firearms. He could remember uncle Buck’s old, trusty truck with the rusted cargo bed, the old, dented box of bait and fishing rods. 

He hates trucks. No. He hated that truck, orange like a bucket of rust. How unreliable.

OOO

When he blinks again, he’s sitting on a familiar couch. There’s a blanket on his shoulders and the television is on, old cartoons are playing. There’s some humming from the kitchen, the smell of warmth and sweet wafting out. Gabi walks out with two, semi-steaming mugs. She sets it down on the coffee table in front of him, walking over to the other side of the couch and sitting down. She doesn’t say anything for a while, just watching the cartoon idly with him. For someone who is outspoken and passionate with a talent of articulation, silence around her never feels awkward. Perhaps it’s the fact that she never pushes for conversation, or even expects any conversation to happen without a mutual want for conversation. 

“So…” they say at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to my boy @intonerthree for always beta reading 🥺💖


End file.
